El intruso
by TabaCat Stoner
Summary: La primera vez que Grell se colo en su cama estubo a punto de tirarlo abajo de una patada. Despues dejo de contar cuantas noches venia a la semana.


Despertó a mitad de la noche, ese característico olor dulzón impregnándolo todo. No le hacía falta abrir los ojos para descubrir la mata de pelo rojo que le aplastaba la nariz o que el dueño de ese cabello y dulce aroma estaría ocupando la mitad de la cama. No era necesario, él ya lo sabía.

La primera vez que Grell se coló a su cama, la primera vez que despertó, tosiendo y medio ahogado, debido a que la gran cabellera de su compañero le cubría las narices, tuvo el casi irresistible impulso de tirarlo de la cama. Busco a tientas sus gafas y las acomodo sobre el puente de su nariz, aparto con un brazo al shinnigami, dispuesto a echarlo de una patada. Sin embargo las palabras murieron antes de cruzar sus labios, Grell estaba allí, acurrucado hecho un ovillo, claramente su intención era no ser notado, su infantil rostro parecía vulnerable y en de sus ojos un poco hinchados se notaban los surcos de las lagrimas. Así que lo dejo allí, lo dejo seguir dormir, se reacomodo en la cama con el mayor cuidado de no despertarlo, dejo a un lado las gafas, y espero.

Estaba en un duermevela intranquilo, cuando noto que se aligeraba el peso a su lado, sin embargo William no dio señales de estar despierto, escucho el sonido de su ventana cerrándose y abrió un ojo, aun no era de día. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y pretendió dormir.

La segunda noche estaba despierto, había apagado la luz de su mesita de noche hacia más de una hora, pero no podía dormir. Se mantenía tan tranquilo como siempre, dando la impresión de que estaba sumido en un profundo e imperturbable sueño. Lo alerto el sonido de la ventana abriéndose, pasos suaves y el ligero peso extra sobre su cama, no tardo en notar un aroma dulce impregnándolo todo, su acompañante dejo salir un suspiro y en pocos minutos ya estaba dormido. Abrió los ojos sin poder evitarlo, alii estaban, las mismas huellas del llanto.

La tercera y cuarta noche no vino, Will espero intranquilo la mayor parte de la noche hasta caer dormido, la quinta y sexta noche no espero. Sin embargo Grell tampoco vino. Se pregunto si su compañero abría descubierto por si mismo que él sabia de sus intrusiones nocturnas a pesar de no decir nada.

La séptima noche vino con calma, Grell no parecía haber llorado, pero tampoco mostraba su acostumbrado entusiasmo, su ropa parecía ligeramente revuelta y su cara tenía algún que otro rasguño. Will supo de inmediato que eran señales de alguna pelea. Se quedo esa noche entera, no pareció notar cuando llego el alba, ni cuando los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana. Will tampoco se levanto, siguió pretendiendo estar dormido hasta que su acompañante, con evidente alarma, se levanto y salió apresurado por la ventana. Ese día no lo vio en el trabajo.

Poco tiempo después dejo de contar cuantas veces venia durante la semana. Pese a todo William lo esperaba cada noche. Cuando venia, se aseguraba de que estuviera dormido antes de comenzar su búsqueda, siempre había algo que lo delataba, quizá las señales de pelea, o las huellas del llanto o simplemente el cansancio de un día pesado.

No tardo en descubrir que esos días, en los que Grell venia lloroso, coincidían con los que Sebastián Michaelis tenía alguna participación en los eventos del día.

Cada noche veía al Grell vulnerable, ese que dejaba fuera de la ventana toda su energía y sus sonrisas.

Esta noche sin embargo, fue diferente, porque Grell no se durmió, al contrario, se dijo caer a su lado y sollozo. Era un llanto profundo, de esos que uno solo deja salir cuando está solo, de esos que vienen desde lo más profundo. Inconscientemente Will pasó un brazo alrededor de Grell, quien se detuvo por un instante, las lágrimas sin embargo clamaban su camino hacia afuera y pronto reanudo su lloriqueo, de ser posible incluso con más ímpetu que antes. Will lo abrazo hasta que el intruso se quedo dormido, por primera vez Will se permitió acercarlo a su cuerpo y abrazarlo de forma protectora, queriendo decir sin palabras que él lo protegía. Embriagándose en ese dulce aroma que tanto anhelaba.

La mañana siguiente fue, de todas formas, igual a cualquier otra. Grell no estaba allí.

Will se pregunto con cansancio si podría seguir pretendiendo que no sabía nada. Si podría ver a su compañero en el trabajo y mantener la misma fría distancia. Si cuando se encontrara una vez más con él demonio no se enfrentaría directamente a él clamando justicia.

Pero Will sabia, que viniera o no, esta noche, igual que cualquier otra: el estaría esperando.


End file.
